


ROOM 1270 ✎✦

by moominluvbot



Category: NCT (Band), SMRookies, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Homophobia, LITERALLY MARK IS A BROKE BITCHHH, M/M, Self Esteem Issues, anxiety disorders, bad eating habits that may turn into eating disorders?, even in a fanfiction mark still cant get a break lol, highkey angst tbh, hyuck and mark as broke!college students, hyucks a loud baby who's secretly a whiny and soft baby, johnil but tbh johnny and jaehyun just want the best for markie boy, marks also friends with a lot of pd101 hoes jssjaj, maybe insomnia?, most of this wont happen until later though, my smgirls are in this uwu, possible cyber bullying?, ptsd may be mentioned?, when will donghyuck pronounce marks name right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moominluvbot/pseuds/moominluvbot
Summary: ❝DONGHYUCK KEEPS TRYING TO STARE AT ME WHEN I CHANGE!❞❝NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE HOT, MARK!❞☆  .  *  ◌where in mark moves from canada to seoul for college and has to live with a noisy roommate- donghyuck, who got kicked out of his parents house.





	1. foreign swag oppars?¿?¿

**Author's Note:**

> yello this is my first fic on ao3 so excuse if it's bad and if theres mistakes kskskskk but hmu on wattpad @teasung 
> 
> also this chapter doesn't really include markhyuck ?? but hyucks so vulnerable in this chapter uwu
> 
> i love markhyuck uwu

 

 _❝FUCK SEOUL! I_  
_SHOULD BE BACK IN_  
_CANADA FREEZING  
MY ASS OFF!❞_

Mark wasn't one to curse so heavily- maybe dropping a few "shit's" and "fucks" and the occasionally "what the hell" here and there. But usually those occurred during times when Mark was confused.

Okay, that was a fat lie. Mark especially swore around his close friends, but even then he tried to not drop the "fuck you and your ugly ass self" every five seconds.

Mark Lee was pissed is an understatement. He was fucking livid. He could've gone to some rich and fancy college like Harvard or Yale. Or, he could of went to those shitty community colleges nearby. He would have still been back in Canada, going to parties with his idiotic group of friends.

Not that he would go to those stupid frat parties anyways. Actually, maybe he would've gone if frat parties didn't include the police showing up and hearing people get laid from the upstairs bedroom.

But at this point, Mark would rather be at those ugly frat parties than be where he's at right now. And even though Vancouver wasn't freezing cold, Mark would rather be freezing to death instead of mentally dying in South Korea. After all, everyone would hate if their parents forced them to study abroad. (But Mark did have to admit he's thankful for the scholarship advantages that came along with it)

Mark Lee or Lee Minhyung. 18 years old, turning nineteen this August. He had finished his first year of college, but he would soon move to his second year once school resumed, which was around September. After living in Vancouver for quite awhile, he finds himself in South fucking Korea, by himself. And so far, things weren't going his way.

It was his first time moving to another place out of the country, not to mention that he was alone and had a whole new life ahead of him. The plane ride to the airport was decent, except for when the plane had a few malfunctions and everyone believed that they were going to die. There was some mix up with his luggages, but in the end he received it back in one piece. And the ride to his apartment! Oh god the ride!

He decided a Taxi would be his best option as transportation, but the ride was far too long and stressful. And the driver wouldn't shut up about outdated memes! Mark was just grateful that he still knows Korean, despite living in Vancouver for a long time.

Mark has visited Seoul many times, so surely he didn't forget how to speak Korean. Most visits was when he was younger though.

And if you couldn't tell, Mark wasn't the richest kiddo in the world. Heck, even back in Vancouver he lived off of instant noodles, too lazy and too broke to do anything about it. And that's exactly why Mark refused to pay rent by himself. So that's exactly why Mark's lucky that he had a roommate.

Mark had no idea of who his roommate would be, he just requested for anyone of the same gender. Since living with a female of course would be quite awkward for Mark. He just needed someone to help him pay rent. So that’s why he looked for a shared apartment type of place, and he’s lucky he found one.

So now Mark finds himself taking his keys and unlocking his front door, also known as room 1270. And his jaw dropped just slightly at how clean and tidy the apartment was. Mark was a poor college boy, and he would of guessed this apartment was a bit shitty. But no, in fact the exterior and interior of the apartment was the nicest apartment he’s seen in Seoul. It was very modern both inside and out.

Mark quietly took one of the bedrooms, the one with the nice view of the busy street. His roommate probably wasn't here yet, which would help him get settled. And while the apartment was looking quite bare at the moment, Mark figured he could go furniture shopping at the local IKEA in a few weeks.

Sighing, he put his luggages and bags in the corner of the room, and flopped onto the floor. Keyword, floor. Most apartments didn't come with beds, and clearly Mark forgot about that before flopping onto the floor, thinking there was a bed. Maybe he was too tired to realize there was no bed.

So when he flopped onto the floor, it hurt like a bitch.

“MOTHER FUCKE-”

Remember when Mark had promised to stop cursing?

That was another big fat lie.

Groaning, he lifted himself up off the floor, and felt his stomach growl. Fuck, that’s right. He hadn't eaten anything since the middle of the plane ride. Now, I repeat. Mark’s a broke bitch. But he wouldn't mind spending the only money he has on food. Or maybe, he could get his friends to pay for it.

His friends! Right! Mark had a few friends back from America or Canada that lived in Seoul. He had a lot of them, actually. Most of them were older than him, so they wouldn't mind paying for his meal, right?

Right.

┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅

** foreign swaggers**

**john’s banana**  
so i was at the mall

 **john’s banana**  
and you guys know how i work at gucci right

 **i just want some milk**  
i’m just trying to brush my TEETH

 **foreign swaggers creator**  
at 2pm?? the fuck??

 **i just want some milk**  
mark cursing?? the fuck??

 **john’s bananas**  
ANYWAYS

 **john’s banana**  
so this boy walked in and he was wearing the ugliest clothes

 **john’s banana**  
I REPEAT

 **john’s banana**  
THE UGLIEST CLOTHES

 **john’s banana**  
LIKE BITCH

 **john’s banana**  
HE WAS OUT HERE LOOKIN LIKE A CUCUMBER BWAHAAAA

 **john’s banana**  
so i was like “honey if i evaluated your fashion u’d get a -100”

 **john’s banana**  
and hE WAS LIKE “did i ask you to evaluate my fashion? no! so don't even talk papa john!”

 **i just want some milk**  
pAPA JOHN

 **foreign swaggers creator**  
damn a bitch sure is hungry

 **i just want some milk**  
damn a bitch sure needs to stop cursing sip sip

 **i just want some milk**  
where did “being a responsible role model for others?” go

 **foreign swaggers creator**  
down the drain

 **john’s banana**  
just like my love life when taeil fell for my parrot and not me

 **i just want some milk**  
w HAT

 **foreign swaggers creator**  
which hoe wants to pay for my food

 **i just want some milk**  
WHERE THE FUCK DID INNOCENT MARK GO

 **foreign swaggers creator**  
look rats i’m tired this kid wouldn't stop kicking my seat

 **foreign swaggers creator**  
and when i asked her to stop she just screamed “FOR I AM THE KING OF THE BROW! EYEBROWS SHALL TAKE OVER!”

 **foreign swaggers creator**  
let’s go to cheesecake factory i’d marry their bread

 **john’s banana**  
okay but i’m probably gonna be late bc gucci break hours is a bitch

 **i just want some milk**  
do you know what else is a bitch?

 **foreign swaggers**  
don't

 **i just want some milk**  
nct 127’s firetruck era

 **john’s banana**  
BWHAHAHAHAHAH RIGHT

 **john’s banana**  
LIKE THAT GUY NAMED MORC LEAF KEPT WEARING THAT UGLY KILT

 **foreign swaggers creator**  
tbh i thought it looked hot

  
**john’s banana has kicked you out of** **the group chat !**

  
┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅

“Wow, they had the decency to kick me out!”

Mark frowned, grabbing his wallet just in case he had to pay, and walked out of his apartment, locking the door behind him. He had no idea when his roommate was going to show up, but he figured he’d go out to eat with his friends. And god bless the nearest cheesecake factory was somewhat nearby. Besides, Mark was too big of a broke bitch a use a bus anyways.

And in no time, Mark found himself at a table at the restaurant, sipping on his apple juice, waiting for his two other friends to arrive.

Suddenly, an arm was slung around his neck, taking a seat next to him.

“Mark, my dude! I haven't seen you since summer camp in Washington! I mean we text but-”

“MARK, MY BOY! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN? YONGGIE’S BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU AND IF YOU ARRIVED SAFELY! I GOTTA TEXT HIM YOU’RE NOT DEAD!”

“Shut the fuck up, Jae. I just spent eight hours in that fucking gucci shop, arguing with some cucumber bitch”

“Wow, Johnny. Sound’s so eventful!”

Jaehyun laughed, drinking a bit of his water. Just then, their waiter came up to them. And he looked very young. The waiter quietly waved at Mark, Mark waving back at the younger boy.

“Hi! My name’s Daehwi and i’m the best waiter you bitches will ever have! Are you other rats besides Mark ready to order more drinks or..”

“Hwi, that’s not how we greet the customers! We'll get fired soon!”

“Look, Muel! I’m just a 17 year old boy who’s tryna raise money!”

The boy shouted back, making the other boy behind him shake his head. Daehwi smiled back at the three, grabbing his pen and paper.

“I’ll have the blueberry açaí ginger ale”

“I’ll just stick with water”

“Water? How basic- I mean..”

Daehwi fake smiled, instantly walking away with their drink orders. Mark rolled his eyes, sending Daehwi a glare.

“Don't mind Hwi. He actually went to my highschool before moving to LA”

Mark pointed out, the others nodding. Jaehyun absentmindedly started playing with the straw that was in his cup of water, before saying something.

“Did you meet your roommate yet?”

“No, he didn't come yet..”

Johnny laughed at Mark’s pout. Johnny figured Mark was quite awkward when meeting new people. Sure, Mark tried to show a older brother and respectful image towards others younger than him. But secretly, he was a shy and fluffy socially awkward baby.

“Don't freak out, dude. At least you don't have to room with a girl!”

Jaehyun pointed out, trying to seem somewhat positive. Johnny only snickered, flicking Jaehyun’s forehead.

“Considering Mark’s situation, he’s rather room with a girl anyways”

“Wait, really? Why- OH! Awh, yeah. That suck’s. What if your roommate is some super hot dude? Or even better-”

“SHUSH!”

Mark shushed Johnny, putting a hand over his mouth. Jaehyun shook his head, removing Mark’s hand,

“Look my dude. There's nothing wrong with liking yourself a dude, dude”

“According to Korean society, it is!”

Mark fought back, making Johnny only hum as he fiddled with his straw too. All three of them, well- were gay. Well, Jaehyun states he’s a solid bi.  
Johnny and Jaehyun have known their sexuality for quite a long time, and aren't afraid to say it to Korea’s face, even if they get judged. As for Mark..

“Everyone you knew in Canada and America knew you were gay, so how come you're afraid to even look at a guy here? Yes yes I know Korea basically bashes on anyone who isn't straight, but so does every country. Sure, America is more open to that kind of shit so it’s easier for you. Korea isn't. But don't be so afraid here, bud. Loosen up. Korea doesn't care how gay you act with a guy until you admit it”

“Fucking preach that, Johnny!”

Jaehyun cheered, giving Johnny a high five, as Johnny did a little bow as if he just gave a long speech- which he did. Mark smiled at his friends, thankful they supported him.

“You guys are too wild”

“More like _you_ _guys are too gay_ but whatever floats your boat!”

He joked, all of them laughing. Jaehyun’s eyes then landed on Mark’s glass of “apple juice” squinting his eyes to see it properly.

“Is that apple juice or…”

“It’s everything _but_ apple juice”

The eighteen year old boy smirked, the other two grinning as they proceeded to call Daehwi toward their table.

“One drink wouldn't hurt, right?”

☆ . * ◌

Mark was far from drunk, or wasted. Sure he was a little tipsy, but still able to walk properly. He just started spewing out some dumb nonsense and started having trouble with his keys. So here he was, fumbling with his keys and trying to get his front door open.

“Mann fuck doors and fucck people, I have the need for speed!”

He cackled, spewing up more nonsense. Finally opening the door, Mark cheered and took of his shoes and put on his slippers. He smiled to himself, realizing he had a whole evening to himself.

Except he was wrong.

Mark didn't realize there was another person in the apartment until he heard soft cries come from the unused room. He gasped.

Did his roommate come while he was out in the town?

It wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world to hear you roommate cry as soon as you get home, especially if it’s your first time meeting them. But he couldn't judge.

Should he let his roommate be alone? Should he comfort him? No, it was too soon for something like that. They were basically strangers at the moment, and Mark was awkward with people. He should just leave him alone for a few minutes. Yeah, that'll do.

Mark was about to enter his room, but he heard one of the doors creak open just slightly. There revealed a sleepy boy with puffy and red eyes, his orange hair flying in all sorts of directions. The eye bags under his eyes were quite noticeable, as he rubbed them.

Wasn't this just a great first meeting!

The boy gasped just slightly as Mark’s sudden arrival, as if he wanted to say something but he couldn't.

_Cute._

The boy sniffled, looking as vulnerable as ever in his green hoodie. He rubbed his eyes once more, making Mark’s nose twitch at how fucking vulnerable he seemed. Because of the turn of events, it’s like Mark went from tipsy to sober. Probably because of how serious this moment seemed.

“S-Sorry! I know it’s not the best meeting your roommate like this…”

“It’s okay”

Mark smiled, going into the kitchen, the boy slowly following him. _Wow_ Mark thought. This boy was so fucking soft. The boy quietly watched Mark open up a container of chicken alfredo pasta, heating it up in the microwave. When it was done, Mark quietly passed the container onto the table.

“You can have the rest, i’m guessing you didn't eat..?”

He nodded, quietly sitting down and grabbing the plastic fork, devouring his meal immediately. Mark silently watched him eat, slightly curious as to why he was crying. But he knew it was best if he didn't question it. Mark suddenly then tried to make slight conversation.

“What's your name?”

“D-Donghyuck..”

“Cool, my names Mark”

Donghyuck paused at the english name, slowly trying to say it aloud.

“M-Mork?”

“Mark, not Mork”

“Mork…”

“No- you know what, sure. My names Mork”

Mark finalized, Donghyuck nodding. Donghyuck quickly finished his meal, throwing the plastic container and cup into the trash can, slowly walking towards his room.

“Thank you for the food, Mor-ark”

Mark chuckled at his attempt to pronounce his name, going toward his room as well.

“No problem”

He smiled, shutting his door. Mark was about to lay down, but then he realized he had no bed yet. Grabbing his small blanket he he brought with him for the plane, he laid it on the floor and instantly dropped to the floor, not bothering to change his clothes. But then, something hit him.

“Donghyuck looks like a fucking cucumber!”


	2. confidEnt gAys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝SHOULD I JUST LIKE..HUG HIM?❞  
> ❝COMFORT HIM, YOU DIMWIT!❞
> 
> where in mark feels awkward around donghyuck, but donghyuck's friends who pay a visit are happy to explain the situation to mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huehue included the girls from mickey mouse club (smrookies) in the story bc wow i love my girlies ! also this is so much angst and i suck at angst soososo ! but idk if yall ship lami and hyuck together (cough cough i do) but this is obviously a markhyuck fic so i made lami like hyucks best friend it’s 100% platonic in this story uwu. 
> 
> also i also wanna start either a markrin fic or an all of the mmc members fic jsjsjsjs wow i love markrin so much :')

_❝LEE DONGHYUCK, OPEN_   
_UP! YOUR AMAZING AND_   
_WONDERFUL FRIENDS_   
_HAVE ARRIVED!!❞_

A loud voice yelled from the other side of the door, awakening Mark before Donghyuck. And what confused him is that it wasn't just any voice, but a girl’s voice.

_What the fucking fuckerdoodle times two._ Mark thought. He only groaned, flipping onto the his stomach, still sleepy.

“Fuck whoever's at the door, sleeps more important”

He mumbled to himself, melting into the warm and fluffy blanket he had wrapped around him.

After the strange events of last night, and by strange events i’m referring to Donghyuck’s small breakdowns, Mark had gotten no sleep. He had trouble getting used to the change of time in Korea, being used to Canadian time. It completely fucked with his brain and had him all over the place. So here he is, at ten in the morning, still in bed. And if you ask him, it’s too early for this.

While on the other side of the door, stood two girls and four boys, quietly waiting for the door to open. But to their surprise, no one answered. One of the girls grabbed her phone, unlocking it.

“Should I try calling him?”

“You can try if you want, mi. But Hyuckie ignored all my calls last week!”

One of the boys spoke, the other girl nodding as she went to her contacts to find Donghyuck’s name. She pressed the call button, waiting. They all silently waited for the eighteen year old boy to pick up his phone, when suddenly the girl spoke once more.

“Do you think he'll pick up, Hina?”

“I don't think so..after what happened he didn't even text Jaemin and I! And he _always_ comes to us first!”

Hina pointed out, Jaemin nodding in response to Hina’s reply. One of the other boys cockily smirked, gesturing towards Jaemin.

“That’s because Jaemin’s the best when it comes to comforting people. You're okay, I guess- Hina”

“Rude, Jeno! First of all I think i’m a great friend! And if you keep acting this way with Jaemin, you might as well get a room!”

Hina teased. Jaemin glared at Hina, and then at the other girl, who was basically dying of laughter. Soon enough, a continuous wave of laughter was brought into the hallway, all of it coming from the small group of friends.

“Lami! Stop laughing, it’s not funny- Jisung are you laughing too? Wow, how- Chenle it’s not that funny! Stop doing that _annoying laugh thingy_!”

Lami, Chenle and Jisung only continued to laugh, unable to stop. While Jeno was embarrassed from Hina’s comment about getting a room, Jaemin soon stopped glaring at everyone, and started finding it quite adorable how the so called _babies_ of their friend group couldn't stop laughing- at all. Jaemin soon looked at the door which had yet to be opened, and rolled his eyes, wondering what was taking so long for someone to open the damn door. Not wasting another second, Lami violently knocked on the door once more.

“Hyuck! It’s ya girl Lami with the squad! Open the fuck up-”

“We don't curse in this fucking household!”

Jeno joked, being the oldest of the small group. Lami lightly punched Jeno’s left shoulder, earning a faint groan from him. The fifteen year old girl smirked in victory, waiting for the door to open. Lami would often get just slightly teased since she was the youngest, only being a freshman student. The six of them waited, soon growing impatient.

“What's taking so long? Chenle and I are hungry! And i’m down for some fucking Japchae! Aye Donghyuck, my boy! Open up you molding cheese stick-”

Just as Jisung said that sentence, the door swung open. The six of them had smiles on their faces, hoping it was Donghyuck. But it slowly sunk once they were greeted by someone who was definitely not Donghyuck. Instead, it was Mark- who was more than confused on why he heard angsty high school kids pounding on his door.

“Uhm-”

“Ohh you must be Hyuck’s roommate!”

“Roommate? Since when did Hyuck have a roommate?”

“You don't remember, Lele? Because of his issue he had to have a roommate or pay rent himself! Anyways, you seem cool! Too bad you have to live with our idiot friend Hyuck”

Jisung nonchalantly rambled, Mark only staring at the younger boy in confusion. Jeno then butted into the conversation. Well, it wasn't very much a conversation. It was more so Jisung exposing Donghyuck to Mark. Not that anyone minded anyways.

“You seem way cooler than Hyuck. How did you put up with him for the past 10 or so hours? I feel sad for you, you're soon gonna regret living with him”

Jeno joked, his eyes forming into little crescents as they smiled. Mark wanted to ask them what the fucking fuck was going on, but he heard footsteps approaching the door. There reveals a sleepy Donghyuck, yawning and tiredly rubbing his eyes. He didn't bother to change out of his clothes from last night, just like Mark. His eyes were even more puffier than last night, as if he had shed more tears as the hours passed. Donghyuck stood behind close to the door, wondering what all the commotion was about. But he didn't realize what was going on until he was tackled to the ground.

“Hyuckie! You're okay!”

Both Chenle and Lami said in unison, Chenle pouncing on his older friend, as Lami ruffled Donghyuck’s hair. The four others suddenly tackled Donghyuck in a hug, not bothering to break away. Donghyuck only rubbed his eyes, still confused since he just woke up. He glanced at Mark, basically pleading for help. Mark instead just awkwardly stood against the wall, watching his roommate be smothered in love.

“Answer Chenle’s calls! He’s been worried sick about you!”

Jisung scolded the older one, as Chenle nodded, a pout visible on his face. It was cute. They were all close to Donghyuck, but Chenle loved being affectionate with Donghyuck (and Jisung) the most. After Chenle, Lami was the closest to Donghyuck. Despite being three years younger, she was always willing to stand up to anyone if they messed with Donghyuck, especially since she some what (keyword: somewhat) looked up to him. Both Jaemin and Jeno were close to Donghyuck’s age, and could relate to most things Donghyuck was going through. It was comforting to know Donghyuck had his two friends to comfort him. Hina had moved from Japan to Seoul, and gone to the same school as him. Infact, Jaemin, Jeno, Donghyuck and Hina were all preparing to go to the same college. But that's besides the point. Since Hina was new, Donghyuck and Jeno had offered to show her the ropes. Hina was thankful for that. As for Jisung, much like Lami, he somewhat looked up to Donghyuck and wouldn't trade the elder for anything else.

They were all very close to Donghyuck. So when Donghyuck had been ignoring them for weeks and barely told him about his move, they went into panic mode. Jisung suddenly gasped, gaining everyone’s attention as they asked what was wrong. Jisung then quietly whispered something in the others ears, ushering Donghyuck into his room, the others trailing behind him.

“I think we should go in the room for a sec..and uh- Oh! You! Nice meeting you!”

Jisung waved at Mark, as Mark awkwardly smiled. Chenle was the last to enter Donghyuck’s room, harshly slamming the door behind him. _Fuck_. Mark thought. He looked so awkward just standing against the wall. Deciding to move to a new location, he found himself quietly going back to his own room, laying back down.

“Wow, Mark. Great going on your first day with your roommate. You just made yourself look awkward as hell and you rarely talk to him. Congratulations!”

He sarcastically told himself, chuckling in the process. Because of how he acted, it made him somewhat seem like a cold as ice asshole. And it’s not that Mark doesn't want to talk to Donghyuck comfortably, but he’s so fucking awkward. Not to mention, he doesn't exactly know what to do when it looks his his roommate has just cried a river. They've only been together for approximately 10 hours, have only shared a few words, and one of them is already bawling his eyes out.

_Mark never thought moving into an apartment in Seoul would lead to all this._

☆ . * ◌

Inside the room, all seven teenagers were either laying down or sitting on the floor in absolute silence. Chenle was the first to clear his throat, placing his hand on Donghyuck’s left thigh.

“You know we care about you, right?”

“Mmhm”

“We only want the best for you”

“Mmhm”

“Lami and Hina..they wanted to tell you something”

Jaemin suddenly brought up, the two girls glaring at Jaemin. Donghyuck’s eyes averted to his two friends. Lami and Hina both knew they couldn't lie. So instead, they told the truth. But not before Lami panicking, of course. In a scared and almost squeaky voice, she spoke.

“Please don't be mad at us, Hyuckie! Promise you won't be mad at me! I really didn't want it to end this way-”

“It’s okay, Lami. Just tell me”

The younger girl nodded. Lami disliked it when Donghyuck got mad. Donghyuck was a lot of the group’s older brother figure, they didn't want him upset. Hina then cleared her throat, deciding to speak for Lami, who was currently trying to calm down.

“Your parents confronted us, they wanted to see you”

At that sentence, it was like Donghyuck’s whole heart shattered into pieces. Chenle rubbed the boy’s back, trying to soothe him. Donghyuck attempted to hide his tears by biting his lower lip until it hurt. Everyone had known how Donghyuck is towards mention of his parents, and they were definitely not surprised to see him nearly tear up. Donghyuck then bitterly responded.

“I’m not going back. They're the reason why i'm even here-”

“I know, Hyuck. They're really confusing. And at first we thought we were being selfish for keeping you to ourselves..but then we realized how much damage they did to you. All you need is time and love- and clearly they couldn't give you that..”

Hina breathed, as if she was about to cry too. Donghyuck was their family, and it hurts to see your family in pain. Jisung gave Hina a thumbs up, taking the lead.

“So then your parents kept pressuring Lami to tell us where you were. She politely turned them down but then they got mad, and then well-”

“Wait- are you guy's crying?”

Donghyuck asked, shocked. Chenle, Lami, and even Jeno were tearing up. Chenle gripped onto Donghyuck’s sweater, tugging at it just slightly.

“You aren't going back ever, right? You're an adult now, you don't have to be with them. We tried our best so that you don't have to see them, we just wanted to protect you, Hyuck!”

Chenle cried, being the emotional one in the group. Donghyuck was confused, but saddened. Jisung embraced Chenle in a tight hug, as the others gave Chenle a look of pity. They absolutely hated it when Chenle cried.

“Don't cry, Chenle..or you'll make me cry!”

The youngest pouted, fanning her eyes. Great. Now two of them were crying a fucking river. Hina held Lami in a hug, Lami and Chenle both basically sobbing. The room was only filled with heartbreaking sobs, and Donghyuck comforting his two crying friends.

“Guys! Stop crying already. It’s okay- i’m okay. It’s going to be okay now..”

Donghyuck silently cried, telling them to quit crying, even though tears were slipping out of his eyes. Donghyuck should be the one sobbing into someone’s shoulder, but instead his friends were. And it saddened him because they cared so much for him, it hurt them.

Lami eventually stopped tearing up, as Chenle’s sobs turned into sniffles. Chenle tiredly rested his head on Donghyuck’s lap, too tired to shift into another type of position.

“Sorry Yuckhyuck”

Jeno tried to joke, a bright and beautiful forming on his face. That made the mood just a little lighter. And suddenly, what seemed like eternity of pure silence passed, and Lami found herself speaking and feeling less sad than before.

“So, Hyuck. Your roommate! I don't mean this in like a weird way...but have you seen him like- shirtless..yet?”

“What the fuck?”

“And i’m only asking because! Like I don't like your roommate because that’s high key disgusting. But like if you did..did you stare at it? Did it make him look hotter?”

“Shut the fuck up you're actually five”

Jisung sassed Lami, throwing Donghyuck’s pillow at her. She gasped in surprise when the pillow hit her face, glaring at the sixteen year old.

“You can't talk, you predebut cock!”

“Fuck you and your cock!”

“I’m a girl!”

“And i’m gay!”

“What the fuck, Jaemin”

Everyone laughed together at Jaemin’s sudden words, the mood turning brighter. Lami had stopped laughing, turning back to Donghyuck.

“Anyways! Do _you_ think your roommate is hot? Because I do- in a normal way if that makes sense. Like yeah, he’s hot. But not my type. He’s only hot for you- if that makes sense”

“Lami can you actually shut up?”

Jaemin abruptly spoke, only meaning it as a joke. Jaemin was always the type to playfully say slightly mean remarks at the others. But poor Jaemin, he should have known not to insult the fifteen year old girl. Because in less than ten seconds, a pillow was thrown at his face.

“Owwie! That was one tough pillow!”

“Does it look like I care? How about you shut up for a second while Hyuck and I talk about how hot his roommate is?”

Lami smirked, Jaemin then faking barf to show how disgusted he was.

“So, you don't like anything about Mark? You don't think he’s cute?”

“I didn't really pay attention..”

“...Shake my fucking head”

 

☆ . * ◌

┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅

**side english hoes + renjun &  
koeun bwahaaa**

**certified mom**  
everytime i look at the chat name renjun and i feel even more excluded

**HAIRin**  
it sucks to suck koeun

**gay**   
FAT RIGHT

**gayer than daehwi**  
i’m sad

**foreign swaggers creator**  
why ??

**gayer than daehwi**  
WHY WONT JIHOON LOVE ME BACK

**gayer than daehwi**  
i’m so salty smh

**gayer than daehwi**  
firstly, jihoon graduates and moves

**gayer than daehwi**  
then, right when he tells me he loves me he says we cant be together bc of his moving

**the chinese gay**  
this is some shit straight out of a drama and i'm here for it

**HAIRin**  
samuel you're great and all

**HAIRin**  
but no one cares about your dramatic love life with park jihoon

**john somi**  
ROASTED

**john somi**  
TOASTED

**john somi**  
DRAGGED INTO THE MUD

**john somi**  
SAMUEL IS QUAKING AS WE SPEAK

**john somi**  
HIS EDGES ARE GONE

**john somi**  
FUCKING SNATCHED JEKSKSKOA

**gay**  
NO

**john somi**  
shut up daehwi

**certified mom**  
don't tell people to shut up thats mean

**john somi**  
awh shit okay

**the chinese gay**  
i’m a baby boy at its finest

**HAIRin**  
u h m

**the chinese gay**  
i think im cute

**HAIRin**  
renjun no

**the chinese gay**  
herin no

**the chinese gay**  
so the question is

**the chinese gay**  
why am i single

**HAIRin**  
mark i swear to fucking gOd

**foreign swaggers creator**  
WHAT DID I DO

**HAIRin**  
get off your phone you scared vagina

**gay**  
don't you mean pussy?

**HAIRin**  
scared vagina

**HAIRin**  
be social and talk to your new roommate or something

**foreign swaggers creator**   
no thanks i hate human interaction

**foreign swaggers creator**  
it’s so awkward between us

**foreign swaggers creator**   
like i saw him crying last night and today bwhhaaaha

**gayer than daehwi**  
shouldn't you like comfort him then?

**certified mom**  
GUYS IM SO SAD

**the chinese gay**  
awwie

**HAIRin**  
why??

**foreign swaggers creator**   
dont be sad koeun

**john somi**  
^

**gay**  
I'LL CHEER YOU UP UWU

  
**gayer than daehwi**  
wow everyone cares when koeun’s sad but not when i am

**gayer than daehwi**  
you skinny penis fucks better watch out for me

**gayer than daehwi**  
ya boy muel

**gay**  
shut up samuel

**gay**  
but why aRE yOu sAd mOmThEr 1!!1!1$1$1$$1

**certified mom**  
well because all my friends moved

**certified mom**  
renjuns still in china for the summer

**certified mom**  
herin went back to the UK for the summer too

**certified mom**  
and somi’s in fucking europe

**certified mom**  
and while mark daehwi and samuel are in seoul i’m in jinhae-gu fOr tHis uGli fAmIlY tRiP hhnmgnngng

**HAIRin**  
on a scale of 1-10

**HAIRin**  
how salty are you

**john somi**  
she’s at a solid one million BWHAHAHAHA

**the chinese gay**  
MY LEVEL OF GAY IS GROWING HIGHER THAN MY GRADES WHAT DO I DO

**john somi**  
RELATE

**gay**  
same

**gayer than daehwi**  
my gay’s always showing what's good korea

**foreign swaggers creator**  
guys i heard my roommate come out of his room with his friends

**certified mom**  
wuwuuwwuw does he have any cute friends??

**HAIRin**  
^ i’m lowkey curious bhwhaha

**certified mom**  
i've reached the level of loneliness where i’m asking mark to find me a hubby or wifey

**foreign swaggers creator**  
i’m pretty sure the dudes are whipped for eachother

**foreign swaggers creator**   
like this guy named jisung just hugged chenle and nearly kissed his forehead on multiple occasions

**foreign swaggers creator**   
and then the other two boys have the uwu’s for eachother i just know it

**john somi**  
wowie i love that gay shit

**the chinese gay**  
JFJSJSKSKS SOMI NO

**foreign swaggers creator**  
but i mean if you guys are into girls

**certified mom**  
i’m down for whatever i just don't wanna be lonely

**HAIRin**  
JDJSJSJS KOEUN YOUR GAY IS SHOWING SO HARD RIGHT NOW

**certified mom**  
i mean yours is too

**HAIRin**  
i mean you’re right

**foreign swaggers creator**   
SHIT GOTTA GO ZOOM

**foreign swaggers creator**   
ALSO HERIN YOU OWE ME FIVE DOLLARS YOU UGLI

**HAIRin**  
you're the one that owes me money

**HAIRin**  
pay up, bitch

**the chinese gay**  
i-

**foreign swaggers creator**  
gOTTA CHOI HANSOL

**gayer than daehwi**  
…

**gayer than daehwi**  
did he just-

**gayer than daehwi**  
vernoff?

**gayer than daehwi**  
i’m telling hansol

 

┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅

  
The seven teens slowly walked out of Donghyuck’s room, locating to the living room. As for Mark, he was still in his room, deciding if he should go outside and not to a antisocial bub for once.

Donghyuck’s friends slowly approached the front door, waving at Donghyuck goodbye, as he waved back. All of them were about to exit the apartment, all except Lami and Chenle. Jaemin took notice and pointed it out.

“Aren't you guys gonna leave?”

“Go ahead, we'll be out in a sec..”

Chenle innocently waved the group off, as they nodded, deciding to walk ahead of Chenle and Lami and then wait for them in the lobby. Lami quietly glanced at Chenle, as if they had a plan in mind. Chenle just gave the younger one a small nod, as Lami turned to Donghyuck, who looked at them, waiting for them to say something.

“I’ll be right back”

Lami abruptly broke, walking into the hallway of where the two rooms were located. She stood in front of Mark’s door, bringing her fist up to it and quietly knocking. A few moments later a soft “come in” was heard. Lami quietly opened the door, greeted with the sight of Mark, laying down on the cold wooden floor because _damn it sucks to not have a bed yet_. Mark’s gaze travelled from his phone to Lami, and he instantly shut his phone off, sitting up.

“Oh! Do you uh- need something?”

_Lmao Mark why are you so awkward? Ew, am I talking to myself through my mind?_

“Yeah, it’s about Donghyuck”

Mark kept quiet, not because he was shocked or anything. But because he didn't exactly know how to respond back. Lami took this as a sign to continue on.

“He’s usually really happy and outgoing most of the time. And he can be a little sassy bitch- but that's besides the point. He’s been going through a lot of shit..like a lot. And I just wanted to make sure you knew so that you wouldn't be so surprised. We're really glad he has a roommate so, thanks for being patient with him”

Lami smiled, hoping Mark would understand the situation. And he did.

“I don't know anything about him but, I can tell he has great friends. Honestly i’m kinda jealous just because.. most of my friends live outside of Korea, and the friends that I have here are older than me and are always busy. He’s lucky to have you guys”

“First of all you sound fucking lonely- as harsh as that sounds. I can tell Donghyuck’s not close with you yet, but give him some time or shit. And bro, you're automatically part of the squad, so don't feel left out”

Lami smiled, making Mark just nod, a smile forming onto his face. It’s always been hard for Mark to make friends. He was always quite shy and faced issues like social anxiety. Fortunately he’s met some kind people who were willing to put up with that. And while outgrowing that, he’s still be quite awkward. Heck, Mark couldn't even do anything when he caught Donghyuck crying last night. But he ignored that. Lami saw Mark nod, and smiled.

“Good! And since your my friend, help a bitch out. You're in college right, you passed high school? Great, now do my summer math homework for me-”

“Uhm-”

“JUST KIDDING! YOU JUST GOT YOURSELF INVOLVED IN A WHOLE LOT OF SHIT! WELCOME TO THE UGLY ASS SQUAD, MARK! SEE YA!”

And with that, Lami scurried out of Mark’s room, leaving him shook and confused. And screwed.

“Oh fucking god-”

Mark sighed in disappointment, realizing that becoming friends with Donghyuck’s friends was like making a deal with the devil. You can't go back. Why was this bad? Well, it wasn't bad. But most of Donghyuck’s friends were loud, hyper, wild teens who were one or a few years younger than him.

_He was so fucking screwed._

_Rest in peace Lee Minhyung 1999 - 2018_

_Fucking shit._

It wasn't until a few moment later did Mark’s phone buzz with a spam of notifications. Groaning, he took ahold of his phone, opening the texts. When can I ever get a break? He questioned, his phone still buzzing with notifications.

☆ . * ◌

┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅

**hwi :’)**

**hwi :’)**  
mark

**hwi :’)**  
markkk

**hwi :’)**  
mark lee

**hwi :’)**  
markly

**hwi :’)**  
it’s ya boy david lee

**hwi :’)**  
asking for you to fUCKING ANSWER

**hwi :’)**  
fuck you man

**hwi :’)**  
answer me ugly or i'll stop giving you free bread from my job

**foreign swaggers creator**  
woah woah

**foreign swaggers creator**   
calm down buddy

**hwi :’)**  
great the ugly rat answered

**hwi :’)**  
whats good bitch you wanna hang out with samuel and i

**hwi :’)**  
our shift just ended and we're too lonely gay guys wanting to hang out with people

**hwi :’)**  
muel was thinking the arcade

**foreign swaggers creator**   
sure, let's meet up in an hour?

**hwi :’)**  
great let me tell my bitch muel

**foreign swaggers creator**   
s toP ??

**hwi :’)**  
what did i do? i’m innocent :’)

**foreign swaggers creator**  
innocent my ass go back to kindergarten you small high schooler

**hwi :’)**  
man fuck you i'm about to be a senior

**hwi :’)**  
also you can bring your roommate

**hwi :’)**  
whats his fucking name

**hwi :’)**  
yuckhyuck?

**foreign swaggers creator**  
*donghyuck

**hwi :’)**  
it’s yuckhyuck now, bitches

**hwi :’)**  
just bring your bitch yuckhyuck

**hwi :’)**  
besides muel and i got a surprise for your ugly ass :)

 

┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅

 

But as Mark was busying himself with his phone, outside of his room was Chenle who had finished up talking to Donghyuck about whatever he needed, and Lami linking arms with him, nearly dragging him out of the apartment.

“Bye- Chenle stop- Dong- stop moving!- Hyuck!”

“But I don't want to leave Donghyuck hyu-”

“Well if we don't go now, Jaemin’s gonna make up some weird ass conspiracy theory like we got kidnapped! Bye Donghyuck! See you around! And tell me if you see your roommate shirtless-”

“Shut up!”

Donghyuck playfully whined, making both Chenle and Lami smile. For a solid month, Donghyuck showed no emotion but sadness and complete emptiness. And even hearing a small whine from Donghyuck was enough to let them know that he would be okay. Both Lami and Chenle exited Mark and Donghyuck’s apartment building. Figuring the rest of the squad was in the lobby, the two decided to take the elevator. Once getting inside, Chenle smiled.

“We're some fucking great friends”

“That we are”

“$20 dollars”

“What?”

“You owe me twenty fucking dollars if we find Mark and Donghyuck dating or in love by the time summer ends”

Lami only scoffed as she crossed her arms, making Chenle raise an eyebrow at her sudden gesture.

“I talked to Mark privately. And he seems like a shy lonely ass who wouldn't even have the guts to confess to any bitch. Besides, not everyone in the world is gay Chenle”

“Bisexual? Bi-curious? I mean Mark could be straight but for all we know _BAM!_ He could make out with Donghyuck!”

Chenle over exaggerates, making Lami laugh at how stupid he sounded. The two would often make petty bets, and Lami surely wasn't about to pay Chenle $20 dollars. She could buy about 20 packs of ramen with that money! But Lami knew she couldn't escape this. If she denied this, Chenle would whine to Jisung and Jisung wouldn't let Lami live if she dared to even say no to Chenle. Sighing, she nodded.

“Fine, whatever. But if my predictions right, I don't want money. Instead I want you to find some cute girls and give me their numbers-”

“GAY!”

“And you aren't? Don't try me, Chenbitch. I saw you literally kissing Jisung-”

“WE DON’T TALK ABOUT THAT, YOU FUCKING FETUS!”


End file.
